


We Do Not Kneel

by Huryuposd2b



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conqueror and Liberator, F/M, Father of the North and Mother of the South, Gen, Snakes Wolves and a Dragon, The Dragon and the Wolf, The Second War for the Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huryuposd2b/pseuds/Huryuposd2b
Summary: The North prepares for a war against the living and the dead. Daenerys will soon claim the Iron Throne and then try to bring the North back into the fold, only to lose parts of her kingdom to the North. Her dealings with Jon Snow go slow, she will hate him as much as he admires him. He will find her unimpressive and childish, merely wanting to be a master and to have people bow, rather than to join the fight and ensure the kingdoms survive. Hope nears Castle Black and Doom marches on the Wall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on some one else's computer and they don't have word. This has all been written on notepad. Because I cannot format things how I could with word, some parts may be hard to follow. When conversations are being held I didn't want to litter them with 'he said and then she said and then he said....' if you pay attention I think you can follow who is talking. In conversations there are new paragraphs when another person speaks. I have some more work done but I want feedback before I post it. Since I couldn't do what I could with word, I wrote it mostly in 3rd person, but there are 1st person moments. I know Game of Thrones is adult but I don't know if I want to put in a lot of smut, instead of just pretty well giving the clues and using those moments to end chapters. Each chapter will have a North part and a South part. The first few bits are going to be setting things up, its going to get darker. This is GoT, people will die.
> 
> Being I wrote this in notepad I had use my own little code. Anything between asterisks "*____ ___ _____*" are a persons inner thoughts(I couldn't use italics). 
> 
> Lines of "^^^^^^^" represent a change in perspective between people of different groups. Ie Tyrion to Cersei. There is also a passing of time. Note that it stays in the originating location of North or South. I will never use this to cross over borders.
> 
> Lines of "------" represent a change in perspective between people within the same group. Ie Jon to Sansa or Daenerys to Tyrion. There is also a passing in time. In a chapter I have started I use it to move from Jon to Sansa and they have moved from Winterfell to the outside King's Landing. Spoiler alert. 
> 
> Note that I do not use these during conversations.
> 
> I use lines of "\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////" to separate North and South parts, but this is unnecessary because these each have their own sub-title for the chapter and are noticeably separated. Events of the North and South are happening simultaneously.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.  
> PS If you know of more tags or whatever I should add, tell me.

Ch. 1 The Ploy for King's Landing

KING'S LANDING

She did not want to trust the Spider, but she had to. Her Hand trusts him, she trusts her hand. She was on foreign ground and was completely reliant on the two. Viserys always told her he betrayed their family. Varys tale was different but his look was still devious. He had her smuggled out of the city when he knew it was lost.She was taken through the very tunnels that he had taught several Unsullied captains. Each had their own cache to secure, the Mad King's wildfire was still beneath the city. Cersei has already proven herself mad enough to use it. Dany would not forgive that. The Mad Queen used Varys little birds to commit atrocities and now she had to tell her Unsullied that if these birds were to spot them, they could not be allowed to sing or the entire city would burn. Fifty miles of tunnels lie beneath the city, it would take time and careful planning for the wildfire caches to be secured before King's Landing could be set upon.

They had taken a few small ships ahead of her fleet to deposit these small teams several miles from King's Landing. Five days they were given. On the morning of the sixth her dragons would reign fire upon the King's Landing and Cersei would know the Targaryens were home.

"Your Grace, its time for you to head back the the armada, my escorts and I need to do our part." He had dressed himself in dirty tunic. Somehow he made himself smile as Grey Worm shackled his hands.

"I do not like this Lord Hand. We do not have to do it this way."

"No we don't, but this will work best to keep the citizens out of the flames, Yara is feigning a seige of the Iron Islands, keeping the royal navy busy and giving the illusion your army is there. Green Rat and his fellow captains will secure the wildfire and block the escape tunnels from the Red Keep. On the sixth morning a few more small groups will quietly remove the guards on the watch towers, I taught them guard rotations and patrols, while Grey Worm here will present me to my sweet sister. She will have me executed of course, but not right away. I can keep her distracted. Just make sure that you burn the Red Gate before the ships begin the assault. Cersei must be contained in the Red Keep and the gold cloaks be kept out. If we do this right we can take the city with minimal collateral damage. When Cersei realizes she is trapped, well we must have faith in the Unsullied or all King's Landing will burn."

He looked to his captor "remember you must treat me harshly like.."

"Speak only when spoken to slave" interrupted Grey Worm, hitting Tyrion across the face.

"Grey Worm!" the queen snapped.

"He needs to look the part my queen. Masters are cruel, he cannot be unbeaten."

Tyrion rubbed his nose and the water from around his eyes "Well I was going to say irritating pest, but yes that is the point. Hit me again." Grey Worm did as he was bid and Tyrion brought a rag to his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Are you two mad?"

"Meerly cautious my queen. Come Master Nakloz we should be off now. Do you have the vials?"

Grey Worm winced at his former master's name and hummed his affirmation and they stepped onto the shore. There was no turning back now.

 

^^^^^^^^

 

Cersei's eyes gleamed on the small man hobbling in defeat to the steps before her throne. Her throne, she paid the price of her last boy, her last child for this.The triumphant smile creeping onto her face as she recognized her little brother with his scarred, disfigured face. At last she got the best of Maggie the Frog, her vengeance would be sweet. 

His sister was always a giant compared to himself, but the beast beside her made her appear the dwarf and himself an ant. "The mountain" he fearfully whispered to himself and his master. He need not act afraid, he truly was. He was no warrior or hero, but he had come to far and he had a plan. The leech Qyburn at her side and his brother behind them all, donning his white cape again. He locked eyes with Jaime, he could not find his voice, but he saw pain on his brother's face.

"There will come a time when you believe yourself safe and happy and joy will turn to ash in your mouth. You murdered my son. I will punish you for that. You sent Myrcella off to Dorne like a brood mare and she was poisoned by that viper bitch. I will punish you for that."

"My sweet, mad sister. Your boy deserved much worse than he got. At least for him it was over quickly, unlike what he did to my lady wife, unlike what you did to my lady wife. Your wickedness even drove your son to jump out of a window. The gods have a sense of humor don't they? You mad cunt."

His master struck him hard across the face. "You will show your queen respect child-man."

Cersei stood up and approached Grey Worm. "His queen? Am I not yours as well? You have a peculiar accent, who are you?"

"This one is Kraznys mo Nakloz, I find the child-man in a woman house in Astapor."

Cersei looked into his eyes and cringed her face as though his words or merely his precence annyed her. "Little brother I thought you thought you were clever?" Victory numbing her thoughts "I suspected you would be in Dorne" she snorted "caught for you addiction to whores, it's disappointing really."

"As was your dog of a son, as he realized his mother's skirts could not save him." Kraznys mo Nakloz knocked him into the floor for that.

"That is enough. Every drop of his blood is mine to take and you will not rob me of it. And you did not answer my question. Am I not your queen?"

"When I am a Lord, you will be my queen."

Eying him "I don't appreciate when lessers do not understand they belong beneath their betters. You don't kneel and you have the audacity to look me in the eye. Leave my kingdom before..."

"JAIME help me! you have to help me!" cried Tyrion.

"He cannot. He would not. He will not. Not this time."

Cersei's Mountian moved his gaze to the man the size of a small child and stepped began his descent, like a lion descending upon a deer.

*Fuck the gods where is she* As if the gods were answering his prayer he heard a mixture of roaring fire, screams, and dragons.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////

 

Ch 1. The North Unites with the Vale

 

"KING IN THE NORTH, KING IN THE NORTH, KING IN THE NORTH....."

He stood proud and scared. The northerners looked to their king, waiting for him to speak.  
"I never would have asked for this, even now I want to reject it. But I've seen things. As Lord Commander I sent ravens to you, to all of Westeros and none came.The greatest threat we could ever know is upon us. Make no mistake the Second War for the Dawn is here. Pay attention. I need you all to know this and to spread the word, its bloody hard to kill something that is already dead."

With that Jon told them everything. The Wights, the Walkers, the Night King, and that a strange magic fuels them all. None laughed. There was a moment a foolish lord started to chuckle, but Lady Mormont need only look at him for him to remember his manners. Lords high and low stood and sat, spoke and listened. Hours upon hours of plannings and tactics. The North would be eventually be set upon by from north by the dead and the south by at least the Lannisters.

"The dead will always be the greater threat, most of us must be at the Wall. This is not a war we can avoid no matter how far south we run. Our best chance is to choose where the fight happens and we will never have a better advantage than a seven hundred foot wall. As for the south, we need the Twins. We may need to run or slow any advancing army. We NEED the Twins. I will never permit the Freys to join us, nor would you accept them. We must burn them out. Lord Royce, I have never seen the Frey home. I must defer this to you. If you gathered the remaining Tully rebels and attacked from the south while we attack from the north, can we take it? Quickly? With little damage to the bridge?"

"We have the men to do it, yes, but the speed and amount of damage will be determined by the resources the Tully's have to offer. They are the waterfolk. You are needed here in Winterfell and at the Wall. I will defend from the South. We will take the Twins and begin shipping men and supplies. The Lannisters have the largest army and when they come we must assume they will not be alone. The North is the key to beating them. It is as vast as it is wild and cold. We must use that to spread them out and my Knights will ride them down. I need Moat Cailyn and a few of your more southern houses that can help me use the northern terrain."

"Done, ravens will be dispatched. We will need men, food, wood, and pitch. Fire...is our greatest ally." What he had to say next was hard to say, but they needed to hear it. "My lords...Many of us will fall and this is not a time of burials and funeral rites. Say your goodbyes if you can, but all that die must burn. Burn them or they will walk again."

The lords of the Vale and the North began to kneel and take their leave.

"My lords, don't ever do that."


End file.
